


Goodnight

by karmascoffee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Ndrv3 - Freeform, New Dangan Ronpa V3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 10:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmascoffee/pseuds/karmascoffee
Summary: “Do you think if we ever get out of this hell, we’d go back to normal?”-You and Saihara have a nice talk under the stars.





	Goodnight

     “Do you think if we ever get out of this hell, we’d go back to normal?”

     “..What? I don’t know… it never really crossed my mind.”  
  
      You turned to Saihara, who was currently staring at the starry sky with wonder in his eyes. He never realized how pretty they were until you asked him if he wanted to gaze at them to calm down. This killing game has been taking a toll on his mental state and he needed an escape somehow, even if he didn’t know you very well. He was meaning to hand out with you too, so if he was also getting some relaxation, he’d be killing two birds with one stone.

      “Well, me neither. I haven’t thought about it until now, honestly. After all the murders happening-and in such a short amount of time-I don’t think I’d be okay even if we survive.” You head faced the ground. It was daring, asking a question like this while you two were in such a peaceful state of calmness. It didn’t seem to bother him though.

      “Ah... yeah.” He paused for a moment, contemplating on what to say next. “I mean, its better than dying right? I’d rather live with the sorrow then die knowing I could’ve done something about it.”

       “Mmm... I’d rather die than live with the experience of watching your fellow friends… if you can even call them that… kill each other. Think about it. Waking up every night, remembering that you were part of this mess? Remembering that you could’ve gone past your breaking point and killed someone? That’d be more painful than dying. We can agree to disagree, though.” Your hands trailed along the dirt on the floor, engraving little swirls. It wasn’t like you wanted to die, of course you wanted to live with everyone else. But after seeing seven people already dead within the first two weeks of being here really didn’t bring your spirits up.

        “Anyways though, how are you so... okay with all of this? With this killing game, I mean. You’re more composed than any of us here, well besides Angie…ah wait…” You quickly took back the slip up, the last thing you wanted to do was bring up someone who already passed. “But I’m honestly pretty jealous.”

       He tensed up and red tinted his cheeks. You didn’t know why that got him embarrassed, but it was cute to see him flustered over nothing. He noticed and quickly averted his eyes to the dorms next to him.

       "Its. complicated. If it weren’t for that certain someone I would probably have the same mindset. The same can happen to you, you just have to believe...and maybe find that special someone to give you that little push.” His cheeks quickly became redder as he spoke, realizing what kind of territory he just stepped into.

        You knew too, because right after you responded with a witty “Like you?” Which of course had him blushing like a fool and caused you to get a little chuckle out of it.

        The next few hours were spent talking about school life, and it was like breathing in fresh air. You don’t remember how long it’s been to feel comfortable with someone since this killing game started. You guess he felt the same way too from how easily he warmed up.

        It was almost past curfew and you both decided it was best to head back to the dorms. Even after the student council broke up, it felt wrong to stay up later than that.

        Before you entered your room, you turned and looked at Saihara, who was still fiddling with his lock.

        “Hey uh, thanks for tonight. I’m sorry I invited you out of nowhere, but I had fun hanging out with you. It was nice, and for once maybe surviving wouldn’t be all that bad…well goodnight. I hope you sleep well.”

         “O-oh yeah, its cool! I had fun too, I’m glad we talked honestly. Goodnight (Y/n), sleep tight.” He gave you a warm smile before saying his goodbyes and went into his room. You did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> the title is so bad sorry! I didn't have any clever ideas for it. anyways though this is my first post and my first fanfic in a long time so please treat it with a grain of salt, thank you!!


End file.
